Letters to Elphie
by WickedlyTalentedToni
Summary: The story of 5 letters G(a)linda wrote to Elphaba and the one time she received a reply. Eventual Gelphie friendship
1. 01: Hey Green Bean

**Letters to Elphie**

**Story Summary: The story of the five letters G(a)linda wrote to Elphaba and the one time she recieved a reply.**

**AN: Yep. My second fanfiction. Don't worry. I am still doing 'Putting on a show' but will also be working on this. It will be 6 chapters long and each chapter will be a different letter written at a different time in the musical and post musical as well. The first one is before they were friends so a little typical Galinda but it gets more and more sad and angsty from there. **

**Disclaimer: Pretty obvious I don't own 'Wicked' **

01: Hey Green Bean

Galinda Upland couldn't help but smirk at Pfannee's latest suggestion of what to do to annoy her unnaturally coloured rommate. She had to admit it was something that might actually work to get the girl's attention for once. Just about all of their ideas to get a reaction from Elphaba hadn't even managed to prise her green nose from whatever book she was reading at the time and it annoyed the blonde no end. "You think it will work Pfan?" The gilikin girl had questioned her friend excitedly. The girl merely laughed before responding. "Of course Galinda. You know how much the artichoke loves reading." An evil smirk spread across both of their faces at the thought of what they had planned. One thing was sure. She couldn't wait to put the plan into action that night. So much so she was almost skipping all of the way to her shared room. She only hoped the green girl wasn't in when she got there.

She let out a sigh of relief upon inspecting the room and finding she was alone. It would give her enough time to do what she needed. The girl got out a feather shaped pen and some paper before beginning to write, filling the page with pink handwriting. Elphaba seemed to hate pink so Galinda was sure to use a pen that colour just to rub salt into the wound.

_Hey Green Bean_

_All you do is read boring books so I thought I would give you something much better to read and let you know that if you don't stop reading textbooks you will be a total teacher's pet. Oh, wait. You already are aren't you? No wonder you're the only one who likes that goat teaching us. Well, that and the fact both of you look disgustificied. Seriously have you ever considered a makeover or even a good bath? It might get rid of some of that awful green. Maybe I could look past that almost flourescent skin of yours if that was the only thing but those hideodoeus frocks just cross the line. Why can't you accesorize a little more like...well...me? I don't know why Morrible is punishing me by giving me you as a roommate but I know I would rather hang around with that ozdamned awful Biq than spend the rest of my time with you. I'm gonna finish this now cause you aren't worth any more of my time._

_Galinda_

Rereading the letter brought a smile to the blonde's features. She delicately sealed the letter inside a blank white envelope before placing it onto her roommate's bed. There was just time for her to rebrush her hair before the door opened and Elphaba Thropp entered the room and headed towards her bed. It was no surprise to the gilikin girl when her roommate immediately went to pick up a book and start reading, not even taking notice of the letter that had been placed right near her. Annoyed at being ignored yet again Galinda decided it was up to her to bring it to Elphaba's attention. "Hey Greenie. Over here. I think someone left something on your bed for you." The green girl narrowed her eyes after looking up from her book but looked around her bed until she found the letter. There was no emotion on the munchkin's face as she read what the woman had written and when it seemed she had finished the springs on the blonde's bed were sqeaking from how much she was bouncing in anticipation of Elphaba's reaction. However what happened was rather disappointing. The bookworm merely went to the bin and disposed of the letter inside it making her roommate gasp in horror. All that effort and the ungrateful witch had just thrown the letter in the bin. The only interaction Elphaba gave the girl was on her way back to her bed. "By the way. His name is Boq, not Biq." Then she reabsorbed herself in her book, hiding the slight snicker that came to her features at the thought of victory. Galinda merely scowled and went into the bathroom to paintover where the task of writing her letter had left a couple of minor chips in her nail polish.

**AN: OK. This letter and whole chapter in general was quite short but things will get longer and better I promise. Be sure to leave a review and tune in next chapter. Until next time :)**


	2. 02: Dearest Elphie

**AN: I'm glad that the first chapter seemed to go down ok with people. Thanks to those who have followed or favourited. Special thanks to DogLover645 for reviewing. So, onto the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Wicked' then Horrible Morrible would have gotten more than prison but she didn't so I don't.**

02: Dearest Elphie

Galinda Upland never usually stayed up too late when there wasn't a party to go to but that night was an exception. She had had to wait for her roommate to fall asleep and then do what she planned. Well, originally it was all supposed to be in place a couple of days back but then there had been that party and the date she went on with Fiyero. Even though she was nowhere near as popular since that night at the Ozdust there wasn't many spare moments in her life so the blonde simply hadn't had time to get to work writing the letter. Now it was the night before her friend was due to leave for the Emerald City and meet with the Wizard. Even though she was proud of her friend for achieving her lifelong dream, there was a little sadness in the girl's heart. Every day that Elphaba was travelling and doing things in the Emerald City meant another day Galinda wouldn't be able to see her. The blonde had thought things through and decided the best way to combat the sadness was to focus on showing the green girl how proud she was of her. The problem was that every time she tried she ended up being tongue tied, a feeling she wasn't used to at all. She just couldn't think of the words to say out loud so decided the best way to get a message through to her roommate was a letter. Now that she was sure Elphaba was asleep she got to work on writing.

_Dearest Elphie,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to say all of this to you out loud but when I try I can never find the words. I just want so say how proud I am of you for getting what I know you have always wanted. You deserve it all after working so hard all of this time. The Wizard just has to be impressed with you when he gets to see how amazing you are with magic. I just know whatever you do will be completely ozmazing! Even I could never be as good with spells as you are. Ok, maybe there isn't much competition there since last lesson I nearly blew up the classroom. At least Horrible Morrible didn't beat on me too much. Hopefully he will see what I have finally started to see in you since we became friends. I just wish everyone else here could see that instead of just me and Fiyero. It's so darn unfair!_

_Speaking of Fiyero I am sure he wants you to impress the Wizard as much as I do. He has been so different since that day poor Doctor Dillamond was taken away from Shiz. The man has been thinking Elphie, thinking! We both know how catastophic that is for Fiyero. I couldn't tell you about why I was so moodified after that last date because I didn't know how but now I think I do. While we were there it was if he was hardly paying any attention to was like there was something else on his mind and that is not how things should be on a date. Maybe it will make him feel better too if you manage to help the Wizard bring rights back to the Animals. _

_I never would have pictured myself saying this back at the start of the year but I will miss you while you are there Elphie. I know this is your dream and to do it you have to go away for a few days but I just wish I was going with you. I hope you won't forget about me when the Wizard makes you famous throughout Oz. Also, I hope you bring me something complately oztastic back from the Emerald City. You know how much I long to see all the shops there!_

_Good Luck Elphie!_

_Galinda_

Her eyes were slightly watering and starting to close as she signed the letter. Needless to say immediately after she had hidden the letter in her coat pocket she got straight into her bed and went to sleep.

The next night Galinda took her coat off and hung it up in the hotel room her and Elphaba were sharing. The stand to hand it on was a little too high for the petite blonde and she eneded up dropping the expensive hot pink coat onto the emerald carpet. As she picked it up her eyes caught sight of a pure white envelope. With everything that had happened at the station before the train arrived she never did give the green girl the letter she had written and now she didn't need to.

**AN: I feel this one went better than the last chapter. I knew when I started this I had to do one that she was going to give Elphaba before the train journey since she didn't expect to be going to the EC with her. Please leave a review on your way out since they mean a lot to me. Until next time :)**


	3. 03: Oh Elphie

**AN: Here I am with another chapter. I have to admit I am rather enjoying writing this story. This chapter is where it starts getting more sad and angsty. Anyway, onto my reviewers.**

**DogLover645: hehe. That like was my favourite :) Glad you liked the chapter McAbbyGirl4Life: Well here comes part of it :) btw I am an NCIS fan too so yay.**

**Disclaimer: *checks* Nope, still don't own 'Wicked'. One day...**

02: Oh Elphie

Looking at the date made Glinda groan and look to the other side of her room with a slightly pained expression. Had it really been a month since her old roommate had took off with the Grimmerie on a broomstick, leaving her behind? Crossing over to Elphaba's side she was greeted with all the posessions that the witch had left behind. There were clothes, nearly all black and completely shapeless apart from the few brighter, tight fitting ones Glinda had convinced the green girl into buying. Smiling at the memory of taking her friend shopping, the blonde fingered the dresses lightly. Her hands lingered over one that she had brought for Elphaba a few days before the journey to the Emerald City. It even still had the price tags on it since the green girl never got chance to wear it. Tearing herself away from all the garments she stumbled among the books that her friend hadn't been able to take with her. Looking at the titles most of them were factual and a good amount were textbooks. There were even books hidden underneath the matress which made Glinda roll her eyes. "She was even more of a bookworm than I knew of and I was her roommate," the blonde muttered to herself with a sad smile.

The blonde forced herself to retreat back to her side of the room and lay on her bed. For the first time she was stuck with what to do. It was a Saturday so there were no classes and Fiyero wasn't due to pick her up for their date for another hour. The only thing she could think of was the day her friend had left and how she wished the day before she had been able to give the green girl her letter. At least then she would know that Elphaba had something to remember her by. Thinking of that letter gave her an idea. Friends were supposed to write to each other, right? Quickly finding her pen she started to write a letter to Elphaba.

_Oh Elphie,_

_I can't believe it has been a month since you left. I think you shocked pretty much everyone you knew back here. There has been a lot of talk about you here at Shiz this month though not much of it good things. I guess there weren't many nice conversations about you while you were here either but I guess I shouldn't get into that. These ones are different though. They speak as if you were some kind of wicked witch to do what you did yet you and I both know it isn't true. Pfannee and ShenShen have been driving me nuts lately trying to get me to believe you somehow hypnotized me into being your friend. As if! Remind me again why I was ever friends with those airheads. I think you had the right idea steering clear of them. Most of the students here believe the story Morrible and the Wizard have been putting out. There are a few of us that know the truth of what happened that day though. Only people you would trust with the secret,I promise._

_I know you will be worried about Nessa so I want you to know she is completely fine. Ok, she took things hard to begin with when I told her you had left. She may not have shown it much but she really appreciated you Elphaba and loved you as much as any sister would. Now she has started to get past things and is doing rather well with her studies. Of course me and Fiyero help her out wherever we can to make sure our friend is happy. I think poor Boq is having a little bit of a hard time getting any time to himself though with Nessa going to see him so often though. I promise I will be there for her as much as I can. It is the least I can do for both her and you. _

_I don't really know how to describe Fiyero lately Elphie. I mean he has been as great as anyone, helping me and Nessa come to terms with your departure. He does all the same things and tries his best to seem like always. I have even noticed he pays all his attention to me on our dates again which is a great feeling. The problem is when I really look at him none of this seems right. There is something in his eyes, like he is searching for something. I hope whatever it is he will find it soon. Maybe then we can try and get back to how we used to be at the beginning. It would be just like the good old times I would love to go back to with him. _

_As for me I guess you could say I am getting by. I seem to be getting everything I have hoped for. Apart from the look in his eyes things seem to be going great with Fiyero so maybe I have a chance there. It seems Madame Morrible has finally gained some confidence in my magic since she is still training me and she is taking me onto more advanced stuff more like what you started on after a couple of months. She says there may be a future for me in sorcery and maybe a job in the Emerald City of all places. You know how long I have dreamed of all that and I know if you were here you would tell me just how proud you are of me achieving my goals. Of course I miss you badly. Just being in our room is still a little hard since most of your things are here. Maybe you could fly over and visit in the dead of night sometime just so I know you are safe. What am I thinking? I know that can't happen._

_I guess you are wondering why I didn't go with you that day. I just couldn't Elphie. You can do so much out there that I just can't. Your place is out there openly defying the Wizard while mine is here at Shiz. I wish it could have turned out different but this is how it has to be. Maybe if I work my way up and get a name for myself I can do something to help you from the inside. Morrible thinks it is possible for me to become fairly well known so you never know. I hope everything you are doing out there makes you happy because I never want you to regret your choice. Just remember I will always be here if you need me._

_Stay safe my friend_

_Glinda_

As she finished her mind seemed to be in auto-pilot as she wrote her friend's name on an envelope and carefully folded the letter inside it before sealing the envelope. Her feet took her over to the bed that the green girl once occupied and Glinda stuck the letter underneath the bedsheets. There was no way to really send the letter to her friend so putting it there would be almost like she had and that was enough for her for the moment. Maybe one day Elphaba would return for her belongings and find it. The girl sighed and sat on the unused bed for a moment before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in Fiyero," she called and moments later the door was opened and the vinkun stepped inside. The gilikin girl could see a sad look in her boyfriend's eyes upon finding her on Elphaba's old bed. "It was a month ago today right?" His question was posed in a manner deviod of emotion. Glinda simply nodded before standing up and going to kiss Fiyero. "Shall we go love?" The man smiled and extended his arm to her in response and they left together. At the last second Glinda turned her head to see the envelope peeking out from the dreary bedcovers just one more time before allowing Fiyero to whisk her away on yet another romantic date.

**AN: Hopefully you didn't need the tissues yet or you will run out before the end. So, how was the chapter? Let me know in a review so I can try and improve for the next one. Until next time :)**


	4. 04: To Elphaba

**AN: Wow...Chapter 4 already. This one is what I could imagine Glinda doing just before 'March of the Witch Hunters'. Anyway, first to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter.**

**DogLover645: You'll just have to see how things turn out in terms of that ! Keep reading :) Tery28: Glad you loved it and that you didn't need the tissues just yet ;)**

**Disclaimer: Things haven't changed since last chapter so I still don't own 'Wicked'**

04: To Elphaba

She had never felt so lonely in her bedroom since those days at Shiz after Elphaba's departure. For the past year or so her and Fiyero had shared the bed that she was now forced to try and sleep in alone. It had all happened so suddenly. First there had been the tornado that crushed poor Nessarose and then she had got to see her best friend once more only to argue with her. How stupid could I have beeen, the woman scolded herself. Then there had been the guards and Fiyero, poor Fiyero. That had been when the Gilikin girl had finally realized how much the man loved her best friend. It all meant nothing now though, he was gone and Glinda was having a hard time truly believing it. The blonde kept expecting her former lover to open the bedroom door and crawl under the lilac covers next to her. Sometimes her hope was so strong she could almost feel his arms snaking around her as she lay silently. No, she told herself mentally. He never really loved me. It was always Elphaba.

Thinking of the green girl only seemed to make things worse. Hadn't she wanted to see her friend again for so long? Didn't she promise that if she did she would apologize for what she had said to her and Fiyero at the ball upon finding out they were in love? Instead she had argued with Elphaba. True, Glinda didn't believe she had actually started the fight but she had certainly fought back instead of saying what she really wanted to. Now she had lost her chance as the blonde was pretty sure it would be the last time she would see her friend since word had started to spread that both the Wizard and Madame Morrible wanted the so called 'Wicked Witch of the West' dead. The woman tried to prise the thoughts from her mind in an attempt to sleep but it was to no avail. In the end she was forced to give up hope of any slumber and sat up under the covers. Her mind was racing with the thoughts of the last week's events and she had tried everything to get rid of them. Well, almost everything. She remembered a time she had been restless before and how after writing a letter she had started to feel just an inkling of her troubles eased. With this in mind she got out of bed and walked to her desk.

_To Elphaba_

_It seems a little crazy writing this since I know there is pretty much no chance you will ever read it. I really don't know where to start apart from saying i'm sorry for so many things. I wish I had been able to say it to your face but this letter will have to do. There are so many things I wish had been different this past week._

_I know I tried to claim poor Nessa's death as an accident when we met last. Just seeing you and how upset you were I couldn't say anything else. I guess it was my way of trying to fool myself into thinking the truth wasn't real. Even blaming Morrible is better than facing up to it. I suspect her to be the one who created the tornado that killed your sister and brought that Dorothy Gale here to Oz. Now I am even starting to think she did it all on purpose to try and capture you. The problem was though that she wouldn't have even thought of using Nessa if it wasn't for someone else giving her the idea. That person was me Elphie and I don't know how I can make up for doing something so awful. I played right into her hands without even knowing it and there will never be a day that I don't regret it. I wish I had just told you that day near the cornfield. I should have been honest with you there and then even if I know you would still never have forgiven me for what I did. I was just so angry about Fiyero leaving me and running away with you. _

_Oh Elphie. I still can't believe Fiyero is gone. I tried to stop those soldiers, I really did but they were so strong and I was too weak to fight against the one that carried me away from the cornfield. It was only when he came to rescue that I saw just how much he really loved you. It seems so wrong to wish it had been me he felt for that much but that is how I feel anyway. The thought makes me feel so guilty that you two got so little time together when I spents so much time with me and him pretending to both be in love with each other. I can't believe I used to think just because Fiyero and I were the most popular boy and girl at Shiz that we deserved each other and would be perfect together. That was never really love, was it? True love is what I saw when Fiyero put himself in danger for you, the one he really wanted._

_I should warn you Elphaba that I really don't know what the Wizard and Madame Morrible are going to do. They seem to be planning something and I think it is to do with you and how they can get rid of you. Also, that Dorothy headed off towards Kiamo Ko about a day ago. I'm scared the Wizard is using that poor innocent girl to do something wicked. Just be careful. You are one of the only people I have left and I don't want them to hurt you Elphie. I have lost two of my best friends and I can't lose you as well. If you can, you should get out of Oz before it is too late. You should go somehwere where people haven't even heard the lies that have been put out about you. Maybe then you could start again and find some sort of happiness. Even if you didn't find something good where you went at least you would be safe._

_Keep an eye out!_

_Glinda_

There was more she had wanted to put into the letter but was pressed to finish it in a hurry as there was a knock on the door. From the sheer volume of the knock Glinda could tell that it was Madame Morrible come to get her for yet again another public appearance. Quickly hiding the letter under her bedcovers, the blonde opened the door to let her former headmistress into the room. "Come on now my dear. The witch hunters are assembled and Glinda the Good just has to be present to see them off," the old woman boomed with a voice that echoed around the room. The younger woman could only gasp in surprise. Despite her suspicions of there being something going on it was the first she had heard of anything like this. "Witch Hunters?!" Madame Morrible gave no explanation, simply grasping her former student's hand and leading her out of the room and towards the balcony where the two of them were scheduled to appear.

**AN: Another chapter done. Hope it goes down well with everyone who has been waiting patiently for it. As always feel free to let me know what you think via review. Until next time :)**


	5. 05: To my best friend

**AN: Welcome back everyone. So, this is the next to last chapter. Kinda sad that it's almost over but i'm sure I will think of some other story ideas and I still have POAS to do. Anyway, onto my reviewers.**

**DogLover645: Glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the tip :) Tery28: You never know what might happen in the end ;)**

**Disclaimer: Things haven't changed since last chapter so I still don't own 'Wicked'**

05: To my best friend

The land of Oz was full of celebration that day. There were colourful banners hanging from the balcony of the buildings in the Emerad City and citizens were dancing in the streets. Everyone was happy, except for one woman who looked at the celebrations from the window of her carriage, trying her best to plaster a smile onto her face. Glinda's blond curls were being blown slightly by the wind coming from the window as a single tear threatened to spill from her right eye. She hurriedly turned her face away to wipe the tear before it could fall. As far as everyone else saw she had to seem overjoyed. Nobody could know that this was the worst day of the year for her.

The one time Glinda the good wanted nothing more to shut herself away and mourn the death of the best friend she had lost a year ago that day, she was forced to celebrate said friend's death with the citizens of the country she now ruled over. All day she had forced a ghost of a smile onto her face and greeted her fellow ozians as politely as she could. Now at least she could retreat a little while on the carriage journey to the woods in the Vinkus. As far as her staff knew she was going there to meet with some of the people who were holding a celebration in the area. Finally, the carriage came to a halt and she was able to exit. Thanking her driver she headed towards the festivities.

However, one she was completely out of sight her course changed and the blonde headed away from where the partying was scheduled and towards the secluded castle of Kiamo Ko. It was with a deep breath the gilikin woman entered the building, the door creaking as it was opened. The only think that could be heard as the woman made her way through the castle was the clunk of her high heels echoing through the halls as they hit the hard ground below them. Finally, the blonde reached a room she hadn't seen in a whole year. It was the same room where Elphaba had said her goodbyes and given her the Grimmerie before melting away before Glinda's eyes.

Tears started to make their way down her cheeks as she paced the room slowly. At last she could let loose what she had been holding back all day. Here she was alone with nobody looking to her or expecting her to be happy. Besides, if she could feel that her green skinned friend was anywhere in spirit it was the place she had died. Being in that room was the best she wasgoing to get to being with Elphaba in person. The woman reached into the small bag that had been brought with her and she quickly reread the letter she had wrote, planning to leave it for her friend in the hope that somehow the witch would be able to read it from wherever she had gone that day.

_To my best friend,_

_I can honestly say this year has been the longest year of my life. Even when you were a fugitive in hiding it wasn't this hard. At least then I had hope that I would get to see you again sometime. Now I can't even have that anymore because I know you are gone. Sometimes I curse you for leaving me, making me watch you melt in front of my eyes. Other times I know that maybe it was a better thing for you than forever being hunted and having to hide when you had done nothing wrong. I feel awful just saying something like that but there were so many arguments between us because of me not saying how I feel. I owe it to you now to not hold things like that back._

_You would be proud of me Elphie. At least I hope you would. I know the one thing you always fought so hard for was the rights of Animals in Oz. That is why I have been using my power as ruler to slowly reintroduce them into society as equals. I have to say they don't quite have the same rights as humans yet but I don't want to move too fast. I wish you were here to see all this happen and smile at me to say I am doing a good job, like you used to do when you were helping me with all the hard homework those golden years back at Shiz._

_Oh how much I wish I could go back to those days and be young and naive again. The days when everyone was studying together in the cafe. You, Fiyero, Nessa, Boq and me. I was never bright enough to realize it back then but those were the only times in my life I was ever truly happy Elphie. Maybe if I had known I would have done more to keep things like that instead of going for the silly life I thought I wanted. I got the things I had dreamed of but they only ever brought me misery instead of all the happiness I thought it would bring. There were so many better, happier choices I could have made and I can't believe it has taken me this long to see all that. _

_My biggest regret is that I didn't go with you that day in the Emerald City. I deluded myself for a while into thinking that it was because I knew my place was at Shiz in an attempt to try and help from the inside. The real truth is that I was scared. I didn't have the courage to defy the Wizard and live as a fugitive. I have never been strong like you were Elphie and to this day it still haunts me that I didn't just get over myself and get on the broomstick. Together we really could have been unlimited, just like you said. Instead of the true good I could have done I chose the cowardly route and i'm sad to say that I have lived to regret it and will keep regretting it until I join you up there._

_I've kept my word to you as much as I have wanted to break it several times this year. I haven't even made one attempt to try and clear your name. They still believe the story that you were the Wicked Witch of the West who never let a good deed go unpunished. As for learning to read the Grimmerie I have really tried. At least an hour each night I study it in an attempt to make out more of whatever language it is written in. I can perform some fairly pwerful speels from it now which may come in useful if I ever have to defend the people of Oz and for that I thank you._

_Sometimes though, I am not sure I want to protect and defend them. I know it sounds pretty awful but you should hear some of the things they say about you even after you are gone forever. I thought their parents would at least have told them not to speak ill of the dead. Oz has changed so much since we were together Elphie. The people will be out on the streets celebrating while I leave this letter at the place you died. They will be celebrating a year since your death, the death of a human being just like them. However bad someone is rumored to be there shouldn't be festivities on an occasion like that. I know this but am forced to lead these people and act as one of them._

_I don't know how much longer I can do this for Elphie. What is the point of trying to plaster on a happy face when the two people I loved most in the world are gone? I hope wherever you are you are together and looking out for each other. I was angrier than ever when I first found that you two were in love but I soon realized how much you deserved each other so I hope you have all the time in the world up there to be together. I hope Nessa is there too so you both get to be with your sister again. All three of you will be in my mind however many years go by and I want to spend the rest of my life making you all proud in return for how happy you made me when you were here. Now it is up to me for everyone and I am determined I will not fail whatever it takes._

_I will never forget you my best friend_

_Galinda_

Her fingers brushed over the name she had signed the letter with, one that she hadn't used in years. She had originally signed it 'Glinda' but soon crossed that out and wrote 'Galinda' instead. She didn't want to be Glinda the good anymore. Everything the woman had done since changing her name had come back to haunt her. She was sure if anyone would have understood it would have been the green girl. Her hands shook as she pulled an envelope from the bag and sealed the letter inside it. She knelt down and left the envelope on the ground near the window. More tears came to her eyes as she muttered into the room. "Oh Elphie. I miss you so much."

Small footsteps could be heard which made the blonde jump to her feet in shock. She turned round sharply and only let out the breath she was holding when her eyes caught sight of Chistery coming towards her. The monkey was quiet, going up to the blonde and putting an arm around her slight frame. "Miss G..Glinda. Miss E...Elphaba." In her current state she failed to notice the arm that wasn't around her pointing to the floor. "I know Chistery. It has been a year," she said in a soft voice. The gilikin woman tried to hold her tears back a little for the sake of the monkey beside her. She was sure Chistery missed the green woman too.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My carriage awaits." With that she hauled herself to her feet and wiped her eyes dry before slowly going down the steps and leaving the castle. Moments after the main door was closed with a loud creak, a hole appeared in the floor of the top room of Kiamo Ko.

**AN: There we are. With the description it is pretty obvious that this was the last G(a)linda letter. I still have one more chapter though so stay tuned and save some tissues. Until next time :)**


	6. 06: To my only friend

**AN: I'm back with the big finale. I use Galinda and not Glinda in this one since I see her changing her name back after writing the letter last chapter. Before this one begins, however, I must get back to my amazing reviewers.**

**DogLover645: I thought about reuniting them at the end of last chapter, I really did but maybe this chapter will make you feel better about it. I also wanted to say thank you for sticking with me since the beginning of this fic. In return I promise you a little something Gelphie :) Tery28: This one is sad and happy at the same time. Hopefully the tissues will be needed for happy tears this time. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time this fic. I don't own 'Wicked'**

06: To my only friend

Two weeks. Had it already been that long since her visit to Kiamo Ko? Now she was going back again. Since finding that Chistery still resided in the castle the woman had decided to try and make sure the monkey was well fed and kept company at times. The blonde knew it would have made Elphaba happy to see the loyal Animal being well cared for. In her large bag some food had been hidden along with a warm blanket since winter was coming. Chistery may be a flying Monkey but he needs food and warmth too, the woman thought to herself as the carriage came to a halt at the entrance of the woods. She smiled at the thought of how the Animal would react to her gifts.

The walk through the woods was much quicker than the last time she had taken it. Galinda put that down to the fact she had been forced to detour that day in order to keep her cover story alive. Who knows what would happen if people found out she had visited the witch's castle. This time she had given the excuse that she fancied a picnic in the woods but wanted to go alone. Strangely, it had worked fairly well and the blonde was free to take any route she wanted. It wasn't long before her eyes set sight on the entrance of Kiamo Ko. As her feet took her inside there was a strange feeling, almost like magic. The woman dismissed this, however, proceeding up the stairs to the top room.

There she found the Monkey lurking in the bottom left corner of the room. "Here Chistery. These are for you." Galinda lay her bag on the ground and opened it to take out the food and blanket. The Animal's face was hard for the Gilikin girl to read but she was sure there was some sort of smile on Chistery's face as he headed towards her. The Monkey started on the food without taking a second to think. After finishing a banana he looked at the blonde happily. Then his expression changed to one Galinda believed was him remembering something. "Miss G..linda. For you." The woman gave a sad smile at his way of saying her new name until she saw where he was pointing.

At first she believed Chistery was pointing out the letter she had left there on her last visit and was about to ask the Monkey what he meant. Then she realized that the envelope by the window was not the one the woman recalled leaving there. It wasn't pure white but a murky brown colour. Picking up the new envelope she noticed her letter had gone. In an attempt to find out who had taken it, she examined both sides of the murky brown envelope that had taken it's place but there was no writing on either. Having no other choice, she opened the letter and began to read.

_To my only friend,_

_It is me, Elphaba. Before you put this down and pass it off as a trick let me assure you it isn't. Thanks to a little bit of warning from someone I was able to fake my own death and flee Oz. Fiyero is alive too. I managed to save him but that is a rather long story. I can't tell you just how sorry I am that I never let you know before now that we are alive. Every time I even thought of telling you Yero would stop me and remind me why we didn't. I couldn't risk it Glin. If you knew you would have tried to clear my name and then the people of Oz would have turned against you too. I just wanted you to be safe. Please say you understand. If anyone would I am sure it would be you._

_I could never have let you know before since I couldn't risk Morrible finding out but I have been keeping an eye on you as much as I can ever since that day in the Emerald City. You are my best friend after all and I wanted to know that you were doing well. I even read the letters that you wrote to me even though I know you were never expecting me to. In the times where it all really got to me, when I thought of throwing in the towel and surrendering to the Wizard, it was those letters that kept me going Glin. That might seem wierd since your letters weren't exacty happy. They just reminded me how much I had to fight for. I had to keep going for Nessa, for Fiyero and of course for you._

_Please believe me. I never blamed you for not going with me that day. It wasn't anything to do with how strong you were or weren't when I look at it. I was stupid, asking you out of the blue to leave everything you had ever known behind and live as a fugitive. After all it was my cause not yours that I was asking you to fight. You were right in that letter about your place being at Shiz with the others. You deserved to be able to finish your studies and have a school life like everyone else. It was always me destined to live on the run from authority._

_If there was one thing I could take back in all those years though it would be what happened that day by the cornfield. I didn't even realize what I was saying until it as too late. I was just so torn up. Poor Nessa had just been crushed and I really didn't know what to do. I needed you more than ever and I just pushed you away. I can't ever seem to forgive myself for that even after I got your letter and I knew both of us had let our emotion at Nessa's death get the best of us. I wasn't even thinking straight enough to remember that you would have been hurting too since Nessa was your friend for so many years. Forgive me Glin even if I don't deserve it._

_Fiyero asked me to tell you that he wished he could have let you know he was alive every time he saw you since that day. You see, when the guards took him I cast a spell to protect him and it ended up turning him into a scarecrow. That was the scarecrow that travelled with the little farm brat. Trust me, he was only doing it to try and find his way back to me and help me escape. That was the letter I got when you came to visit me that last time. Luckily since we have escaped I found a spell that returned him to his human form. I know you would be happy for the two of us knowing that we are happy together and looking out for each other._

_I have to thank you for your warning even if you didn't know I was actually going to recieve it. It was you who gave me and Fiyero time to put the plan into action so that I could fake my death and get somewhere safe before it really was too late. It is because of you I finally have the happy life I had dreamed of for quite a while. You have given me the best gift you could ever have given. Now I only hope I can think of a way to repay you for what you have done for me and Fiyero without even realizing. _

_I will always be there for you, my only friend._

_Elphaba_

_P.S: Turn around_

By the end of reading the letter there were tears falling uncontrollably from the blonde's eyes. So much was coursing through her head there was no way she could even start to make sense of it all. All she could feel were was the sting of the tears until the last words of the letter started to ring around her head. Turn around? In confusion Galinda's tears stopped and her head turned expecting to face the window. Instead she could see a figure of green and black looking at her with an expression that gave nothing away. In that rare moment the gilikin woman was speechless. Finally, she managed to find her voice again and addressed the person that was now stood in front of her.

"Elphie?"

"The one and only," came the green woman's reply. There was no need for anymore words between the two as Galinda quickly closed the distance between their bodies and pulled her best friend into an embrace so tight Elphaba was hardly surprised that she suddenly found herself short of breath. The shorter woman only released the witch when something finally clicked in her head. How on earth did Elphaba know when she was going to read the letter to be able to be behind her when she turned around. When she asked the woman as such, there was a small smile on the witch's face. "I put a spell on the castle so I would know when someone entered." That response linked two things together in the Gilikin woman's mind. So that was the magic she sensed earlier.

There was only one thing Galinda could think to say to the person she never thought she would see again in her life.

"Elphie.I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Glin and i'm never going to let you miss me again. Come with me and live with me and Yero. If you want to of course."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**AN: That my dear friends is the end of this story. Fear not since there will be more to come. Thank you everyone who has followed, favourited and/or reviewed this story. Your support keeps me going! Until next story :)**


End file.
